Vicious Cycles (DISCONTINUED)
by neveralonewithyou25
Summary: Three years have passed since my parents death. It's just me and Anna. I want her to be happy, I want to be happy. How can I? An entire company passed down to me to control. And now... I don't know how I feel towards Anna anymore. (Modern AU, eventual Elsanna, incest) Ratings may change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." -James Baldwin**_

* * *

Light filtered into the tiny room through the partially uncovered window, its beams touching all it could before slipping once more in darkness further within. What you could see, however, was a floor, hazardously littered with dirty clothes, a dresser with drawers dislodged, a bed unmade.

In the midst of the dirty clothes, sitting cross-legged on the floor, laptop resting on knees, was me. My eyes scanned the lit up screen with annoyance, backspacing relentlessly. The words before me just didn't seem right; they weren't good enough to describe what I was picturing in my head. I scowled the screen again before just exiting the document without saving.

My home screen greeted me, a picture that always made me both happy and sad. It was a picture that had been taken nearly three years ago, one of the whole family. It had a vacation to the beach, the last vacation, actually, we'd ever go on together. Mom and dad sat on towels across the sand, holding hands. I kneeled with my hands on both their shoulders between them. And then there was Anna, sprawled out across their legs making the goofiest face she could.

I think that had been the last time I'd truly been happy.

I sighed and closed the screen, blinking as the light I'd been staring at for probably two hours disappeared. The room was so quiet, the house was so still. It didn't even seem like Anna was home, though I knew she was. School had been over for hours now.

I tossed the laptop onto the bed and stood, stretching as I did. It probably wasn't good for me to sit in the floor so long; but after everything that had happened I didn't see where it really mattered either. Not like anyone cared.

Slipping from my room, I stopped and listened silently. Faintly, I could make out footsteps downstairs. Good. I didn't really want to be alone; it just seemed easier that way. Anna was always trying to be optimistic and happy. She believed wholeheartedly everything would be okay. But I didn't.

I hadn't in a while.

It only took a moment to get down the stairs and enter the kitchen. And there was Anna, standing at a counter cutting up an apple. She still had her red hair in the bun she always wore to school, the pale blue hoody I'd given her and tight jeans her choice of clothing. She turned at the sound of my approach, and I couldn't help smiling.

Her eyes, the most beautiful shade of teal, brightened. Her pink lips curved up into their own smile. She set down the knife and met me at the doorway, slinging her arms around me in a hug. "Hey, Els. You okay now?"

I nodded against her shoulder as I returned the gesture. She was referring to this morning. I'd been so angry and depressed for no reason I'd refused to go to school or even get up for that matter. Anna had had to take the bus, given as how I'd normally drive her and myself to the high school.

She pulled back and took my hands, squeezing them gently. Her eyes portrayed all the love she felt for me, and I felt grateful I'd chosen to come down.

"You hungry? We don't have much; I'm going to have to go to the store soon. But I'm sure we'd have something you wanted." She pulled away and went back to the counter, back to slicing the apple.

I cleared my throat and went to the table, sat down. "No, I'm fine."

She looked back over her shoulder. "Els, you haven't even eaten today, have you?"

I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to worry her. "Yeah, um, I had that last can of chicken noodle soup for lunch."

Anna frowned and laid down the knife, wiped her hands on a hand towel she'd set close by. Then she picked up the plate the apple slices were on and came to the table, sitting across from me.

"So, if I check the cupboard, it's not going to be there?" she asked, leaning back.

I cleared my throat again and shrugged. "No?" But it sounded like a question, and I knew it. Anna huffed and shook her head. She slid the plate over.

"Eat," she instructed.

I stared at the slices then shook my head, slid the plate back across to her. "No, I'm fine, really. Not hungry."

She frowned, her cheeks puffing up adorably as she began to pout. "Please, Elsie. If you love me you will." Her eyes looked so watery, like she was about to bust out crying. I groaned and took back the plate. Curse her adorableness.

"Okay, okay." I took up a slice. "But you have to eat too."

She grinned, all signs of having just nearly been in tears passed. I took a bite of my slice of the apple only once she'd done so first.

We ate in silence a moment, and I noticed a few things I hadn't at first. Like how she was wearing eyeliner; it actually didn't look bad on her. But she'd powered her cheeks and nose, attempting to hide the dozens of freckles that lay upon them. This made me frown. If there was one thing I loved most about Anna, it was her freckles.

"Why did you try to hide your freckles?" I asked without thinking.

She looked up at me in surprise. "What?"

Maybe my tone was a bit sharp, but really, why would she do that? Mom always said freckles were where angels had kissed you. And heaven knew if there was one person who deserved the angels' love, it was Anna.

"Your freckles. You're covering them."

She blinked, her fingers coming to her face as if startled. "Oh, that. I just thought I'd look better without freckles."

I scowled the table top and stood quickly, going to her side. She gaped at me as I bent down and took her chin with one hand, used the sleeve of my shirt of my other arm to wipe away the powder from her face.

"Don't do that again," I muttered when I stepped back.

She stared open mouthed at me, her face coloring only faintly. Then her mouth shut closed and she nodded, eyes falling to her lap.

"Sorry. I know how much you like them I just thought, you know,..." she tried to explain.

I sighed and shook my head, sitting back down across from her. "It's okay. I'm sorry I was so forceful." Now it was my turn to look down. "It was just, I don't like change, I guess."

She looked back up, a small smile on her lips. "I know. I won't do it again, I promise."

We sat in silence a moment before I stood and took the plate to the counter, slipped the knife into the sink. "Do you have homework?" I asked without turning.

Silence a second. Then, "Yes. Do you think you can help me?"

I leaned against the counter on my palms. "Depends. What subjects?"

"Biology and algebra." I winced at this. My weakest subjects.

"You'd probably be smarter to text a friend or something. I suck at those," I murmured, turning.

She looked at me pleadingly. "Please. I'd much rather you helped. Besides, Kristoff doesn't understand anymore than me, Olaf doesn't have my classes, and Hans has a football game tonight."

I groaned and ran a hand through my platinum blonde hair, which was currently loose. "Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do."

Anna beamed. "Thanks, sis. I'll do the dishes, then we can get started. You mind starting the laundry?"

I thought of my disheveled room and immediately nodded. "Sure."

Anna jumped up, and to my surprise placed a chaste kiss to my cheek as she reached for the sink faucet. "Thanks. You're the best."

I felt my face flush and nodded. "Yeah, any time."

* * *

 _ **Trying something a bit different. Don't know how it'll turn out but chancing it (: thanks guys, Marybeth over and out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"The greatest danger for most of us is not that our aim is too high and we miss, but that it is too low and we reach it." -Michelangelo**

From among the grey clouds a pale, almost stifled sun shone down, not exceptionally bright but offering substantial light given the time of day. I huffed and laid back against the sofas soft, flower patterned cushions, listening to the droning voice on the other side of the phone line. Mr Weselton (better known as Weasel-town) was once more offering suggestions on whether or not to expand the company.

It was originally my fathers; he had founded a small software programming in his younger years. After only a few years, however, it seemed things shifted. Before he knew what had happened, he was the head of his very own starting business. Of course, being the oldest of his children (seeing how it was just me and Anna), I'd inherited everything when I turned nineteen, even against some of the other managers and officials judgement.

With a sigh I shifted once more, leaning forward to rest my elbows uneasily on my knees. "Y-yes, I... Yes, I understand that, Mr Weselton... If you'd just... Maybe we could..."

But no matter what I attempted to say he spoke over me. I could swear the man simply enjoyed his own voice. Not that anyone else did; it was high pitched and rather etchy. I supposed it was better than imagining the toupee he wore, the way it bounced forward each time he bowed or simply leaned down quickly.

I couldn't see how my father had dealt with him, but if he had been my father's consultant I trusted him enough to be mine.

"Okay, okay. Why don't you get Oaken on it? I'm sure-"

"Oaken?" came the high pitched response. "Why him? I surely could handle that on my own. And he'd screw something up that great big-"

"Yes, well, it's my call, is it not?" I interjected. I'd tried to keep the irritation out of my voice but had failed. An hour and a half of this was just far too long.

Perhaps that was the only way I got his actual attention, though it was clear by his harsh tone as he spoke, "Yes, of course, Miss Winters," that he didn't like the fact I wasn't taking his advice.

In the midst of making plans to have Oaken, one of many of my programmers, contact a company that had wanted to share in our stocks, I faintly heard the front door open. Then came such a bumble of confusion, laughter and yelps, even...was that a dog?... that even Weselton stopped rambling to listen.

Anna's voice rang clear, her laughter very much like the ringing of an angelic bell, and she came bawling into the room. She was quickly followed by a mangy, slobbering St. Bernard, as well as Kristoff.

But, seeing my stiff pose, the house phone to my ear, Anna immediately halted. Kristoff continued his baffling, throaty laugh until she reached over and struck his upper arm. He began to argue, then also saw me and his smile dropped. The dog, however, Sven I think, continued to pant and whimper, searching for attention.

Anna raised a hand to her slightly reddening neck and smiled innocently. "Sorry," she mouthed across to me.

I shook my head and placed my hand gently over the mouthpiece. "Just Weselton. I'll be done in a moment."

Her nose wrinkled and I nearly laughed as she pretended to gag. But, knowing I was supposed to be formal, I tipped my head, indicating her to head upstairs. She looked up and nodded, motioned for Krist who followed, dragging the dog with them by its collar.

Once I knew they were well out of the way, their footsteps receded from the stairway, I sighed and once more turned my attention to the phone.

"I'm sorry, my sister was just getting home," I spoke emotionlessly into it.

There was silence that only lasted two or three seconds, then a clearing of the throat. "Yes, well, teenagers are a hassle, are they not?"

I didn't answer, instead turned back to the bringing together of the two companies. It only took a little over five minutes to finalize everything, and when finally I said goodbye and hung up, I felt mentally exhausted. Gosh, why was he such a hassle?

Returning the phone to its cradle, I glanced up at the hall clock. Nearly four thirty.

Upstairs I could clearly hear the scuffling of feet, the few jolts of laughter, Sven barking once or twice. I shook my head and grudgingly made my way to the basement stairway, intending to go down and finish the laundry I'd started on before the call.

It wasn't that I didn't like Kristoff; on the contrary he was a sweet boy, usually very polite and well mannered, but obviously playful and somewhat childish. And, in all honesty, he wasn't completely bad looking, with rugged facial features and muscle associated with soccer and weightlifting.

No, it wasn't any of that. It was... More or less, I was jealous, I supposed. Of him and Hans both. Being two of her closest guy friends, it was evident maybe Anna felt something more than friendship for one of them. And if it did turn out to be Krist, I'd be happy for them. But... a part of me didn't want her dating either of them.

I put it off as simply an older sibling worried for their younger sibling. There wasn't really a reason that it should be anything other, right? After all, at her age, she was obviously going to be dating. Perhaps she already had her share of exes...

But again the thought nicked me, and I refused to think about it.

The laundry was mainly mine, I noticed, so once that task was done I carried the basket up the stairs heading for my own room first. It was just as dismal as ever, barely any light finding its way in through the drawn curtains. I needed to make my bed, plug in the laptop to charge, probably organize some of the paperwork scattering the one, tiny, rugged desk that was my own.

From across the hall I could hear Anna and Kristoff laughing, even with both her and my own doors shut. It seemed these walls were so thin sometimes, yet so thick at others. Like the house couldn't make up its mind.

I didn't mind. Anna's laughter was pure and sweet, made me smile as I tidied up a bit. How was it she was so... alive? So lively and bubbly? It seemed we were opposites in that aspect. I couldn't act like she did. I was regal, strict, proper; I suppose that was how I gained the nickname "Ice Queen" from my colleagues at work.

I shook away the thought. I didn't want to think about work. So instead I allowed my mind a chance to wander as I finished up.

Suddenly a knock came at my door, three light raps. I knew who it was immediately.

"Come in," I called as I brushed myself off, lifting the basket to place on the bed for the given moment.

The door clicked open easily, and in slipped a bubbly redhead. She smiled across at me, her eyes lit up. My heart nearly stopped as I stared at her. Nothing was different. Her hair was in its normal twin braids, wearing my hoody and jeans that didn't do the curves of her hips justice. But as I took in her image, something about her made me hold my breath.

"Hey, Els." She gave a nervous chuckle and brought her hand to the back of her neck once more. "Listen, me and Krist are sorry about earlier. We didn't know you were on the phone."

I let out a surprisingly unsteady breath and gave a simple shrug. "It's fine. I didn't mind. Weselton was just arguing about expansion again."

That adorable button nose wrinkled again. "Weasel-town sure does want that investment to work out. God, he calls about it every other day."

I gave a small smile, covering my mouth as I did. "You're exaggerating, Anna. It's not every other day."

She shrugged nonchalantly and strode over to the desk, slumping non-gracefully into the swivel chair. Even then she was still beautiful. "You're just too nice is all."

I nodded. We'd had this conversation before, and if I knew anything I'd win, but I didn't try to argue this time. "So what's up?" I asked instead, seeing as how there had to be a reason she came over without Krist leaving. We could disagree about my politeness any time; now she had a friend over and was ignoring him for the moment it seemed.

She jumped up so quickly it honestly startled me, but her face held a giant grin. "Oh! Right, well, Krist has offered to take me to dinner. I said sure, but only if you could come."

That brought back my thoughts for earlier, and I felt my smile briefly falter. Anna saw this, but must have interpreted it for something else. "Oh, don't worry. He said he'd pay. And he didn't seem disappointed you'd be tagging along."

I cleared my throat and wrung my hands. Come on, even she had to see that he'd clearly asked her out. So, why was she blowing that off and trying to get me to go? I'd just be the third wheel.

"Anna, that sounds more like... you know, a date. I don't think me coming along is what you two want." I looked down at my hands, trying to get her to see it would only be awkward for us all.

She seemed to smile even brighter at that. "I know what it is, Elsa. That's exactly why you're coming along."

I looked up in confusion. "I... I don't understand," I said in honesty.

"It's a double date, Els. It's about time you started dating. Besides, I know someone who's had his eye on you for a while." She winked playfully at me and I felt the blood in my face.

I stared in utter bafflement as she practically skipped back to the the door. But before she opened it, one hand posed on the handle, she looked back over her shoulder. "Be sure to wear something nice!" she chastised.

And with that I was left in the room alone to stare in utter astonishment and broad over what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Never wish life was easier, wish that you were better." -Jim Rohn**

I felt stupid.

Picking at the hem of my tank top, well hidden by the dark grey hoodie I'd condoned, I listened silently to Eric tell yet another story about his love for seafaring. He was nice enough, with eyes that lit up with every smile and a smile that seemed to last forever. And, thankfully, he was so self absorbed I didn't have to try all that hard to add to the conversation, him seeming content to just talk himself.

Unfortunately, Anna and Krist had left us in a booth all to ourselves, going to sit up front. So it seemed every time he gestured, which he did quite often, he "accidentally" brushed against me. It was rather uncomfortable, and I dreaded an ending to this evening, knowing for a fact he'd try to kiss me.

I resumed eating slowly on the salad I'd ordered, smiling as best I could at a joke that was anything but funny.

"...but luckily that ugly statue was destroyed. They never found more than pieces, which was fine with me. It was a joke, I know, but really."

I forced a small chuckle and nodded. Truth be told, I had no idea what he was talking about. Last thing I'd heard was something about a dog named Max.

"But, this entire evening has been about me," Eric suddenly said, smiling over at me. "I wanna know about you. I wanna know the Elsa no one else does."

I swallowed the lettuce I'd been nibbling on and looked down at my plate, away from those searching brown orbs. "There's really not all that much. I'm kinda boring," I tried.

He chuckled. "Nonsense. I wanna know you. Hobbies, dreams. Whatever you want to tell me."

I pushed a small piece of chicken around the plate, unsure what to say. "I don't know. My sister and I live together, I'm the head of a company now. My time is spent at home, either on the phone or on my laptop filing spreadsheets."

He picked at the bun of the burger he'd ordered. "Well, what do you do for fun?"He shifted, and I felt his leg brush against my own.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "What's your hobby? Collecting something? Drawing, reading, writing?"

I thought of my room, of the saved files safely on my laptop. "I like to write," I answered quietly.

"What about?"

I swallowed and looked out at the other people. Where were Anna and Kristoff?

"It's getting kinda late. Maybe I should start to go," I suggested, laying down my fork and starting to slide from the booth.

He looked startled, but quickly placed a hand on my shoulder. "Wait..."

I winced away, and, seeing this, Eric removed his hand. "Sorry, I crossed a line, didn't i?" He looked back down at the table top. "I was just curious. You don't have to tell me. Just, don't go, okay? It's only seven something; I can even drive you home if you want."

He looked so sad i felt guilty reacting that way. So, I slowly eased back beside him. "No, thank you but Krist was going to drive me and Anna home," I muttered.

Eric nodded; I felt it instead of saw it. "Okay, well..." He seemed to be racking his brain for something more to discuss. I felt bad, so i smiled gently up at him.

"Hey, you said you were on the football team, right? Can you tell me how that works? I've never really been a big fan of the game."

His jaw dropped. "What? You mean you don't know anything? The positions? The penalties?"

I shook my head and smiled genuinely this time at his reaction. "Nothing."

He shook his head non-believing. "Where in the world have you been? The Dark Ages?"

I chuckled and shrugged. "Just tell me."

And so started probably the longest conversation dealing with sports of my life. Some of it actually was interesting. Other stuff... Well, it definitely passed the time.

By the time Anna and Krist showed back up, hands intertwined I might add, I really was laughing at the faces Eric was making. When goodbyes were exchanged, Eric surprised me not with a kiss to the lips, but with one placed delicately on my knuckles.

I felt dazed as Anna led me out to Kristoff's car, and I barely caught the wink she threw my way. Once more my face blazed as I slipped into the back.

"So? How was it?" she asked almost as soon as we were all buckled. She was grinning from ear to ear.

I cleared my throat and looked out the window into the night. "It was fine."

I glanced to find her frowning in the rear-view mirror. I couldn't help smirking. Not the reaction you were expecting?

"So, did you like him?" she tried again.

I raised a hand to my chin as if in thought. "I suppose."

She huffed audibly, leaning into her own window. I could see the glass fogging up as she breathed against it, and for an awkward moment all i could do was watch in fascination.

"He was fine, Anna. Funny."

Her lips curved up in a small smile, and she glanced back at me. "Good. Because i gave him your number."

The smile left my face. "What?"

She had turned back around and didn't see my sudden change. "Yeah. He asked if he should ask you but i said no, and gave it to him myself. I knew you wouldn't after all."

A moment of silence passed, and I had to bite my tongue. How dare she!... But... I sighed and rested my forehead against the glass, watching the houses we passed.

"Els?" This time it was Krist who looked back quickly, concern on his face. "Hey, Anna was just trying to help. You know that, right?"

I sighed once more, watching the way my breath clouded the glass almost instantly. It had gotten cold so quickly. "Yeah. I just didn't expect that, that's all," I answered honestly.

Anna looked back at me, a small frown on her face. "I'm sorry, Els. I won't do it again, I swear."

I smiled lightly. "It's alright. You were right, after all. I wouldn't have given him my number."

She giggled quietly and nodded, turning and settling back into the seat. "I know."

* * *

I didn't know what to do when we got home. There were still files I needed to organize, the kitchen needed cleaning, and there were bills I probably needed to get to. But Eric had got me thinking. All I did was work; it had become a system for me.

So, when Anna headed for her room, I actually went with her. She was as shocked as I was, but happily pulled me along with her into the bright red wallpapered room. It was different than I remembered, more... spacey.

Aside from the twin size bed, completely overwhelmed by throw pillows and stuffed animals, there was a new writing desk in the far corner on which lay the laptop she'd practically begged me for. And where the nightstand once stood there was now a beanie chair layered with clothes. Her dresser had been moved, shifted from beside the closet to just across from it. Other than that, and of course the thousands of posters showing bands and people she idolize, the room was uncluttered. Not the usual disarray of sheets falling of the bed, clothes hazardously tossed to and fro, perfumes and lotions cluttered over top the dresser. It seemed Anna had become more organized, which, honestly, astounded me.

"Wow. Your room looks so... different," I muttered as she tugged me along.

She grinned back at me before flopping onto her bed. "Different good or different bad?" she asked, kicking off her shoes.

"Different good," I mused as I settled on the edge, near the foot of the plush, soft mattress, being careful not to disturb the dozens of toys that housed there.

"Well, good. Because it took me forever to move things." She grinned and laid back.

"You mean you did this yourself?" I asked, referring to the dresser, nightstand, and desk.

She nodded and closed her eyes, and for a long moment i could do nothing but hold my breath as her chest gently lifted and fell. She looked so peaceful, so restful. A stray piece of hair fell carefully across her forehead, and I had the urge to push it back into place.

The very thought though made blood rush to my cheeks and I didn't dare. Why it made me so flustered was beyond me, but regardless I didn't do anything.

"That's creepy," a smiling voice cut into my thoughts.

I blinked once, twice, realized those teal orbs were gazing my way, and my entire face felt hot. I looked away quickly, coughed self-consciously. "S-sorry."

A small giggle, followed by a light punch to my elbow. "It's fine. You've always been weird."

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips. "Whatever," I scoffed playfully, returning the hit. "At least I'm not weird _looking."_

Anna faked a hurt look and dramatically slung her arms over her face. "Ugh, then don't look at me! I'm hideous, I'm a monster!"

I giggled and poked her in the side, receiving a squeal. Anna frantically flung her arms, knowing I wouldn't stop there. "No, no! Don't you dare!" She wriggled to the other side of the bed, grinning back at me.

I laughed out right that time, lifting my hands in surrender. "I forfeit, I swear."

There was a moment of simply giggling quietly, then I sighed and shook my head. "I should probably get back to work."

All this time Anna had been smiling. But the moment I said I had to go, she looked so depressed. "Do you have to?" she asked, scooting back over to my side.

I nodded and stood, stretching. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I still have several company files to organize." Looking back over at her, I really was sorry. I didn't think I spent enough time with her.

"Oh, yeah, okay. I get it." She gave a weak smile and a fake salute. "Adios, amigo."

I saluted in response, but as I started out the room, I heard her sigh. The sound made me physically ache, and I frowned in the doorway. I bit my bottom lip and thought a moment.

Then a smile came to my lips.

Turning back around, I leaned gently on the door frame. "Hey, Anna?"

She looked up at me, quizzical. "Yep?"

I crossed my arms and motioned over my shoulder. "I think we still have hot coco. Wanna make some and watch a movie till bedtime?"

Anna's eyes lit up so quickly it was shocking, and she was on her feet in seconds. "Yes! And I know the perfect movie. You get the coco, I'll set up the player in the living room."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."


	4. Signing Off

As most of you know, I've basically stopped writing. The thing is, life has kinda gotten in the way so though I've wanted to, I haven't posted. But, I'm finally verbally residing. HOWEVER, there is a plus for those of you that enjoyed this story.

A friend of mine, her name on here is _**liveandlove1989**_ _,_ has offered to continue it. Her writing skills are...advanced compared to mine to say the least lol so it should be good.

Thank each and every one of you that read and reviewed and everything else. It gave me a boost to consider what I've been writing, and I've worked hard to improve. I'm actually writing a novel right now believe it or not.

This has been a lot of fun. Thanks guys.

Mary over and out.


End file.
